Why Is This Time Different?
by Roxas33
Summary: XANA has broken free of his virtual prison: Lyoko. He is thirsty for revenge. Ulrich and Yumi finally will admit their feelings, while Jeremie and Aelita find their love more meaningfull then ever.


Hey me again. I have written some Kingdom Hearts stories and I thought that I would start on some code lyoko stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko…yada yada yada….

Chapter One: The Beginning of The End

"What's going on here?" cried Ulrich. The room of Carthage (sector 5) was falling apart.

"There it is!" yelled Aelita. At the far end of the room was Aelita's final piece to her memory.

"Hurry up you guys!" instructed Jeremie over the headset. Suddenly out of the walls crawled out six tarantulas. They all fired at one and de-virtualized Yumi and Odd. As the floor fell out from under them Ulrich and Aelita ran for the orb containing the piece to complete Aelita and shut down XANA for good. Then suddenly two flying mantas came from out of now where controlled by Franz Hopper and destroyed all the tarantulas then came for Ulrich and Aelita and carried them to the orb. They both landed safely but then the ceiling started to crumble and fall. A rouge-ceiling piece fell on Ulrich and de-virtualized him. "Oohhhh Noooooo!" cried Jeremie. Aelita went to grab the orb, but it exploded in her hands leaving her in a daze. "Aelita, can you hear me? Run…it's the Scithizoa!" Yet Aelita lie unconscious while the Scithizoa drained her memory. For the first time, it succeeded. All the rest of the gang could do was sit and watch from Jeremie's screen. "It's over. I…I can't believe it's over!" Yumi said. Jeremie was still in shock and tears started to form in his eyes. All they had worked for was for nothing. XANA now possessed the 'keys' to Lyoko so now he could finally escape the super computer. Aelita then started having the flashback of before she was virtualized into Lyoko. Then somehow, Lyoko started to come back to life. Franz Hopper was sacrificing himself to save…his daughter. Her life points then grew back to 100. Jeremie de-virtualized her and everyone went to the scanner room to see if Aelita came back. Behold, there she was asleep in the scanner.

"Ok, I'll launch the return to the past." Jeremie announced.

Back at Jeremie's dorm room…

"This is not good at all!" Jeremie said, "XANA is free of the supercomputer and we can't do anything about it!"

"Cheer up Einstein." Odd replied, "At least we have Aelita back."

"You're right yet again Odd. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Aelita." Aelita just sat there and smiled her warm smile. With the discovery of Franz Hopper and XANA escaping the supercomputer, everything would be different. They all started to think to themselves if they should call in reinforcements. Just then the sky turned a dark dismal color of gray as soon as the sun started setting and created a glow effect of the clouds above the horizon. The dinner bell rang and the gang went to the cafeteria.

"I hope its steak and potatoes tonight," said Odd.

"If it is then we had better pray that we get any," replied Ulrich.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you eat so much food it's a miracle you don't burst!" Odd replied with

"Oh yeah well maybe it's a sign that people should eat faster then!"

Yumi but in to their bickering and said, "Hey you two, would you cut it out?" Jeremie paused to stare at the sky while Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich argued and endless battle. Aelita noticed Jeremie staring at the stars.

"Jeremie, is anything wrong?" Aelita asked. After a few moments Jeremie finally came down to earth.

"Oh, nothing Aelita, everything is fine."

"No it's not Jeremie. There is something bothering you."

"It's nothing Aelita. It's just well…hmph… when the Scithizoa stole your memory, I thought I lost you forever. Aelita, I…" Aelita came closer to Jeremie.

"You don't have to explain," Aelita said getting ever closer to Jeremie. "I understand." Aelita closed the distance between her face and Jeremie's and shared probably the most meaningful kiss they will ever share. They parted and paused staring at each other for a moment. "Lets catch up to the others," Aelita said. The argument was getting more intense by the second with the name-calling and insults to each other.

"Guys!" Jeremie yelled. "Can we move on I'm starving over here?" "Sure Einstein." Odd replied.

"You'd better hurry Jeremie when Odd gets to the food it'll be doomsday for the kitchen" Ulrich said. They all went into the cafeteria. Just as the sun set XANA stared upon the school and thought to himself 'He is my target.'

Ooooooohhhhhhhh…cliffhanger. Who is the target that XANA refers to? What will be his next course of action? Read, review and if I get at least 7 reviews I'll either update or stop writing. So READ AND REVIEW! Character death imminent


End file.
